Sokkla Saturday Drabble Challenges
by Lord-Captain000
Summary: Sokka and Azula are two brainiacs that can conquer the world! Here are a series of Sokkla oneshots that I will write for the Drabble Challenges. As a part of The Crying Demon: Sokkla Forum, I will both uphold both the forum's and the site's guidelines. The story is going to be rated M because I plan to post mature content here. Anyways, I hope you enjoy these Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**{Author's Note: So, here's the first challenge entry! I'll be posting all of the Drabbles on BOTH Tumblr and FF. However, on FF, I might create just one story that houses each separate Drabble, but I'll figure it out whether I want to do that or not. If I do put all the Drabbles in one story, the rating will be mature - even if the majority of the Drabbles are not mature - because I plan to put some mature content there. It could be gory or it could be filled with Sokkla sexy times. I'm not gonna tell. :P }**

Sokkla Drabble Challenge: Fascination

She was exemplary at reading people and situations with ease and elegance. However, he was mysterious, a puzzle - an enigma. Those _icy_ irises made it impossible for her to read him at all. Like an iceberg, there was something marvelous beneath the surface that she was unable to comprehend. Her golden orbs watched him from afar, dissecting each facial expression he would do. She spent nights contemplating what it was about those eyes that peaked her interest. Though her own fire was scorching, Sokka's eyes seemed too _cold_ for any fire to _melt_. And when his eyes finally looked into hers, she would glance away immediately and gaze deeply back at Sokka when he looked away; Azula felt as if he knew she was intrigued by him. She was terrified because of his talent to view her as if she were transparent. And, she was _fascinated_ , too.

Word Count: 151

 **{I hope you enjoyed this Drabble! Let me know if you liked it or not and if I can improve on anything. I'm not the greatest writer, but I hope I didn't screw up too bad. I'll also get back to work on** ** _The Night Before the Wedding_** **, but you might have to fight me to close my Netflix account. Lol }**


	2. Chapter 2

{Author's Note: I wanted to upload early. I'm a rebel, and I'm in my feelings. Don't judge me! NSFW. }

Sokkla Saturday Drabble Challenge: Attraction – **Teasing**

It was as if it was a _sin_ to be attracted to her. The way her hips would sway left and right, making Sokka lust for her body. The closer Azula stepped towards Sokka, the more erotic Azula started to become; and Sokka felt a carnal need to have his way with her. Onyx pupils engulfed icy irises, and Sokka's erect penis was pushing against his trousers – _begging_ to be set free.

Azula noticed Sokka's overt reactions and based her level of eroticism to make Sokka hunger for her even more. A devious smirk formed itself on her lips when she noticed him trying the cover up the fact that he was struggling to tear off the restraints behind him. She became aroused by the other small details of him lightly perspiring and heavily breathing.

Scarlet and raven lace accentuated Azula's breasts, and the satin-like feel of them rubbing gently against her skin made her nipples poke through her bra. Azula sat on Sokka's lap, extending her fingers to the back of the chair to safely burn the restraints off Sokka's hands.

She was his favorite _vice_.

"Come and get it," she sensually _moaned_ into his ear.

 _And, he came_ …

{I hope you noticed the double entendre at the end there. Also, Azula's quote is significant (canon). I would have gladly made this longer, but the title speaks for itself. /evil smile }

Word Count: 200


	3. Chapter 3

Sokkla Saturday Drabble Challenge: Confidence - **Matriarch**

Azula was known for her trademark smirk and _absolute_ self-confidence. She could withstand any attack and still remain in one piece.

This morning, however, was different.

Sokka awoke to hear Azula stifling a sob that, in the end, forcefully escaped her lips.

Please don't notice.

It was very rare for Azula to show how fragile she actually was; Sokka was more accustomed to the Azula who would smother her true emotions to remain in control.

Sokka delicately wrapped his arms around his wife's stomach and gently pulled her to him so her back was plastered to his chest.

Azula spent too much energy stifling her sobs and Sokka pulling her in close pushed her over her emotional ledge.

"Wh-What if I become like my mother?" Azula asked in defeat. Her _seemingly_ flawless self-confidence shattered with her biggest insecurity.

Sokka's hand went reassuringly to Azula's rounded stomach. "You won't be like your mother, Azula," he replied softly. Gently caressing her round stomach, Sokka continued to treat her delicately.

Azula, on the other hand, started to cry while Sokka consoled her. No matter how much she vowed to be different, she was _plagued_ with thoughts of following in her mother's footsteps.

Word Count: 199

{ **Author's Note:** I had a lot of trouble with this Drabble because, ironically, the Drabble about confidence is the one I am not confident in. I spent a lot of time thinking about what I can say, but I could not find the right words to say to give this justice. So, I took out my anger on myself and my work on Tumblr, and I apologize for that. On a brighter note, however, I'll be posting another Drabble today, too! :3 }


	4. Chapter 4

Sokkla Saturday Drabble Challenge: Scar - **Absence** (NSFW)

"Sokka! I have to go," Azula screeched with a blush. One minute, she had a towel; the next, Sokka had her naked and pinned on the bed.

 _He is insatiable._

Azula had to go to a meeting, and if she were to miss it, it would be unprofessional.

 _Get to the meeting._

Sokka looked like a beast with lascivious lust to fornicate with her: pupils dilated, angry when she would resist, and panting heavily. Though Azula had to get to the meeting, Sokka being domineering was arousing.

"I'll do what I want to you," Sokka replied. His voice deep, sending shivers down her spine.

 _Oh, to hell with it._

Immediately, Sokka released Azula's hands and licked down her body. His hands grabbed her thighs and pushed them apart shamelessly to reveal her wet core.

And with the same enthusiasm as eating _food_ , Sokka engulfed Azula's clitoris with his mouth and started to suck.

Azula released a loud moan, and her hands went to Sokka's head, intertwining her fingers in his hair. She felt two fingers plunge inside of her and easily find her _erogenous_ spot that was then applied maximum pressure. That was when the screams, hair-pulling, and scratching started.

Word Count: 200

{ **A/N:** Oooooooooooo! Sokka is getting Azula in trouble at work. The title tells everything, too. I hope you enjoy this one! I wrote this on the plane – this proves how shameless I am. Thankfully, there isn't a rule for how much NSFW you can write because I would probably break that rule so many times. And, anyways, if I had a Drabble about Dom!Zula, I have to have one for Sokka, too. }


	5. Chapter 5: Muse -- Poetry (Azula's POV)

Sokkla Saturday Drabble Challenge: Muse – Poetry (Azula's POV)

I – of fire – should be searing, but I am as cold as an iceberg.

You – of water – should be cool, yet you are warm as the sunlight.

We are contradictions.

The knight falls in love with the princess.

He does not fall in love with the dragon.

We are natural enemies, however, we are lovers.

What kind of love story is this?

You are meant to fall in love with the most virtuous and beautiful woman in the world.

Alas, you fall in love with me – a monster.

You did no such thing to deserve this – to deserve me.

I do nothing but hurt you, and you still faithfully come back to me.

It is one mistake for you to fall in love with me, it is another when you capture my heart.

I have become dependent on you to function.

I need to hear your voice, stare into your eyes, taste your lips, inhale your scent, and touch your skin.

Please don't ever leave me.

I am already broken; and if you do leave me, I will shatter into even smaller pieces.

I'll do anything to keep you in my life.

I fear losing you, my love – my muse.

Word Count: 200

{A/N: So, I really wanted to do a differing point of view drabble for "Muse," and I just finished Azula's today. I need to start on Sokka's, though. Again, this is a poem Azula made for Sokka, but she, of course, wouldn't show it to him. I just also wanted to highlight their two personalities, and "Muse" was the best choice because it is _how_ they love that needs to be expressed. Though Azula displays this mask of confidence, she is insecure and especially insecure about things about love because she had both an emotionally absent parent and a physically absent one that played favorites, too. Therefore, with no other parental role-model, it's hard for her to love because being in love makes her vulnerable, according to Ozai's twisted logic that he nailed into her. Now, before I go off on a tangent and criticize how horrific – to put it mildly – Azula's parents were, I'll stop. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and I will get to posting Sokka's in the next couple of days. }


	6. Chapter 6: Muse -- Poetry (Sokka's POV)

**Sokkla Saturday Drabble Challenge: Muse –** **Poetry** **(Sokka's POV)**

A matrimony of wolf and dragon.

Naturally incompatible, we are destined to dispute.

But, that is what makes me in love with you.

To the world, you are a closed book.

To me, though, you show your true side.

In public, your mask is on.

In private, you throw your mask off.

Just as you have suffered, you have ferociously branded me.

I do not object.

I promise to withstand your fire because you, too, have been burned.

 _Your pain is my pain._

You are meant to show the world your flames and spread your wings.

You are meant to fly, but they cut off your wings.

They damaged you and pushed you in the endless depths of despair.

I am filled with thoughts of enacting vengeance upon them.

They produced a dragon only to torture it.

One day, I wish of a second when you view yourself as human rather than beast.

Shed no more tears, fearsome dragon.

Your wolf will fight your battles when you no longer can.

May your ethereal irises never leak again.

 _I will die for you, my muse – my love._

I, your wolf, shall loyally serve you until the end.

 _Trust_ , my lady.

Word Count: 199

{ **A/N:** One of the best things about Sokkla (there are no bad things about the relationship anyway) is the animal representations of them: dragon and wolf for Azula and Sokka, respectively. They push each other to be the best they can be, and they overtly express their loyalty to one another when they should naturally be enemies. I also wanted to mention Azula's crap-tastic parents because they made her a big part of who she is. Plus, I really wanted to portray a version of Sokka who just utterly hates them for making his precious princess hate herself. Sokka feels this overwhelming urge to keep protecting Azula because he realizes she spent years building up walls on a shaky foundation. Sokka knows Azula is a good person deep down, however, he has to keep being there for her for her to finally realize that. Azula spent far too much time internalizing being called a "monster" that she makes it as a character trait. Azula doesn't view herself as primarily intelligent and witty, she views herself primarily as a monster. And, it's not just Ursa's fault, it's Ozai's fault, too. Azula was called a "monster," and Ozai manipulated her into becoming one. Therefore, Sokka cannot just outright say she needs to get over it. That's the worst thing to say. He just has to be there to hold her tightly when she eventually falls apart. Side note: I wanted the poems to resemble each other a little bit, too. That's why some of the wording is the same and why both poems have to do with Sokka being hurt. All right. That's enough for my essay. Bon appetite. I'll see you guys for "Question." I hope you enjoyed both perspectives of "Muse." Side note to the side note: I also got in the mood to write, so I decided I should post this right when it is hot off the press, so to speak. }


	7. Chapter 7: Dream

**Sokkla Saturday Drabble Challenge: Dream** – **The Shopaholic**

"Really, Sokka," Azula asked with exasperation: "Daddy's Partner in Crime?" Of all the clothes Sokka could have purchased for their son, he had to have picked that one. Their baby was not even born yet, and Sokka was filling up the closet with more baby clothes than she could fathom. A light blue onesie with a rather adorable font; however, Azula had to inquire why Sokka thought going shopping for groceries meant returning with more baby clothes than groceries.

Though she was ready to give birth in the next few weeks, Sokka spent much more time talking to their unborn child than he was talking with her. "Oh, it's okay, Kaito," Sokka said reassuringly with his right hand on Azula's stomach. "I got one for Mommy, too. Even though she's been acting grouchy lately."

Azula rolled her eyes.

"See?"

"Mommy's Valentine," Azula read aloud in a tone of happiness and pride that finished with a smirk.

 _Oh, she is so softening._

Although Azula expressed her outward annoyance with Sokka's frivolous spending, she inwardly enjoyed it. Albeit they were preparing to raise a newborn, Azula was certain she was going to be raising two children and she didn't have any objections.

Word Count: 200

{ **A/N** : I decided to make something fluffy. I figured you guys were getting bored of all the intensity of the posts I was making. Anyway, I forgot if "Dream" was first or "Questions," so I ended up making both of them in the same day. Yay for the creative juices flowing especially when it's my day off from work. I always have trouble making names, but I thought "Kaito" was a good name for a Sokkla baby. He would be a nonbender who doesn't like himself when he is really young until he realizes Sokka is a nonbender, too. Kaito would be a really good strategist who uses dual swords like his Uncle Zuzu, but has Sokka's fighting style. Kaito would also really be a Momma's Boy who has hair and skin like Azula but Sokka's eyes. Kaito also tends to smile like Sokka because he knows smiling like Sokka gets him out of trouble with Azula. Oh! Sokka sneaks Kaito snacks and sweets all the time but Azula catches the duo enjoying their stolen goods before dinner. They both grin from ear to ear when they get caught and Azula lets them off the hook with a warning. The next time she gets mad at Sokka for ruining Kaito's appetite. The time after that, Azula sneaks Kaito snacks but Sokka catches them. Azula gets embarrassed and changes the subject. Alright. That's enough for now. Geez. These Sokkla family headcannons are going to be longer than the actual Drabble. I hope you guys like the Drabble and these headcannons, though! }


	8. Chapter 8: Question

**Sokkla Saturday Drabble Challenge: Question - Cupid**

"That imbecile! Can't you get it through your thick skull that I like you? Idiot," Azula bitterly thought as Valentine's Day continued at their high school.

Countless girls walked up to Sokka giving him stupid paper hearts that she wanted to tear and burn. She was already territorial and those petulant girls were making it worse.

In her mind, Azula was setting the entire school ablaze.

"Listen, boys are stupid. Just go up to him, and tell him you like him," Ty Lee mentioned, and Azula foolishly followed her advice.

Sokka was the boy who made her heart race. There was no way she was going to mess this up.

Azula forcefully grabbed Sokka's hands and gave him a box of homemade chocolates.

"I-It's not like I like you or anything! B-But you're my Valentine now, got it?!" Azula's entire face was covered with a blush as she unconsciously shouted this in public.

Her heart was racing at how bold and impulsive she was being.

"Th-Thank you," Sokka stammered, causing Azula to become much more flustered.

"Idiot!"

Azula swiftly turned her heels and stomped away from Sokka - leaving him confused at what just happened.

Azula hoped Sokka enjoyed her chocolates…

Word count: 200

{A/N: Tsundere-Azula is my favorite. I hope you guys actually like this one. I made this one literally about 5 minutes ago. I forgot to write this because I decided to throw away what I wrote earlier. Oh. I also think I mixed up my prompts, too. Oops. This might also be cliché, though. My inspiration to write this came from hammysaurus on Tumblr. I just forgot to ask if it was okay to reference your work. That's my bad. I hope you guys enjoyed all the Drabbles, though! }


End file.
